


晚餐俱乐部

by BessieWang



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Bad boy and jock, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BessieWang/pseuds/BessieWang
Summary: 在学校的那些糟糕日子里。安迪和艾莉森在一起没多久就分手了。





	晚餐俱乐部

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Supper Club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143) by [Kaneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaneko/pseuds/Kaneko). 



在学校的那些糟糕日子里。安迪和艾莉森在一起没多久就分手了。

有一天，在餐厅里，安迪伸手去拿一块派，然后说：“数学竞赛挺难的，对吧？”而艾莉森开始尖叫，把一整盘的果冻拍在他的脑袋上。  
在那之后，她为之花了足足有一个钟头道歉。 “抱歉，”她说，尽管他知道她一点也不抱歉，“这就是我会做的事情。你晚上想去打保龄吗？”  
他没去，而他们也就这样了。  
再之后，当安迪清理外套上果冻留下的红红绿绿的污迹的时候，他承认自己终于轻松了。她很好，但是跟一个疯子约会实在太难了。  
至于俱乐部的其他人，最终也不怎么样。克莱尔和宾德在一起将近一年，但是他们没有成功坚持到毕业舞会。在那之后，早餐俱乐部差不多就算解散了。在布莱恩背后轻轻拍他，逐渐变成了简简单单一个“嘿”字，逐渐变成了在走廊擦身而过的一个点头，逐渐变成不打招呼。  
毕业之后，安迪快二十年没见过他们了。

-

在他三十六岁生日的那个周，他停在加油站加油，可能还买个夹心巧克力*什么的（原文是Mars Bar，玛氏焦糖夹心巧克力）。天色已晚，安迪已经筋疲力竭了，可是他还得等上将近一个小时，才有人来派他跑最后一趟长途运输。在他倒车的时候差点轧到那个条子之前，他甚至都没看到这家伙。  
“我操！”他说。安迪是一个很糟糕的人，他现在想的只有他的生活是个什么屎。  
安迪去查看他的时候，那个家伙还坐在地上。“靠，兄弟，”他说。至少没有血流成河——反正安迪没看着流血。“你还好吗？”安迪伸出手去帮助那人起身。  
“我还好吗？”那条子盯着安迪，就好像安迪是世界上最大的神经病。“没想到吧，你被捕了。”  
“好吧，”安迪说，他用一只手搓脸，“好吧，我猜也是。"  
那条子嗤之以鼻：“我在开玩笑呢，傻子。”他说。他抓住安迪的手，把自己拽了起来。  
那是宾德。

-

他们出去喝酒——因为正如宾德所说，安迪差点杀了他，他至少得花点钱请他喝个酒。而且，安迪那会还沉浸在宾德成了警察的震惊之中，他多半下意识就答应了“至少你可以给我买瓶法拉利干红”的请求。  
不知道什么时候，他们就不只是光喝酒，而是配上玉米片下酒——安迪在早餐过后就没吃过东西，而宾德显然永远欢迎玉米片。接着，他们的对话转向了叙旧。  
“还和谁联系着吗？”安迪说。“克莱尔？”  
“操，没有，和克莱尔不联系了，”宾德嘴里全是芝士和薯片，“她嫁给了个叫肯尼迪的家伙，不是吗？”  
“我，呃——”安迪摇了摇头。  
宾德耸耸肩。“我常常看到艾莉森。抗议游行——她就喜欢这个。”  
“还是很疯狂？”  
“简直了。”宾德说。他放下了手中的啤酒，“你呢？还去克莱尔的花园派对玩？”突然，有一丝十七岁的恶意闪过宾德的眼睛，“或者是游艇晚宴？”  
安迪不舒服地舔舔他的嘴唇，“没。”  
“还以为我们分手以后，你会跟她在一起。”  
“我带着她去了毕业舞会，”安迪说。他感到一阵怪异的戒备感。“没别的了。”  
“对，”宾德说，他示意多要一杯啤酒。“我想起来了。你还跟着你的运动员朋友一块混吗？戴夫？麦克？克雷格？”  
“操，”安迪摇头，“你到底怎么记得这些人的名字的？”  
“我编的。你真是个活生生的老古板，安迪。所以，怎么——你现在在搞运输吗？”  
“你——你怎么知道的？”  
“就像你爸，对吧？”  
“对，就像我爸。”安迪抓起一片玉米片，尽管芝士已经开始变冷变硬了。“我，嗯，我给我爸打工。”他承认。  
“没什么不好意思的。”宾德说。但是他看上去有点被逗乐了，而这让安迪有点生气。  
“我说过我不好意思了吗？”安迪质问。“你呢？无意冒犯，不过我总是觉得你应该在牢里，不是在看管牢房。”  
宾德大笑。“我也觉得。靠，我以前还觉得我会搞死我自己。”  
他们重归于沉默，他们多喝了一点。然后他们在多喝了一点之后，又多喝了一点。最终，安迪放松到能够开始模仿一些维农的表情来逗趣。宾德以模仿安迪的表情来回击，然后他们完全没在聊天。  
“嗯，我猜又一个二十年后我会见到你。”宾德说，“小心驾驶。”他用菜单轻轻拍了一下安迪的鼻尖，留下了现金就走了。

-

在那之后的很长一段时间，生活恢复了平静。安迪继续做运输工作，跟他爸爸吵了好几次。也许他们比平时吵的更多，也许安迪比平时思考的更多。  
某天晚上，安迪把自己的摔跤奖杯拿了出来，这是很多很多年以来的第一次。他的全部人生，他这么想着，看着这些奖杯。他搞砸了操他妈的他全部的人生，只是为了一箱他甚至不会送去做废物回收的垃圾。  
第二天早上，他在两趟活的间隙去了他爸的办公室。“我在想，”他说，“也许我该承担点责任。你可以教我那些你教了史蒂维的事情。”  
他爸像看疯子一样看着他。“我凭什么这么做？你觉得我想要个前瘾君子管理我的公司吗？你觉得我想要个像你一样的垃圾管理我的公司吗？”  
安迪的脸涨红了。“我不是想要管理！”他咬牙切齿，试图控制自己的怒火。他可以很轻易地将这个局面转变成“比比谁的声音大”比赛，但那之后他也不会获得任何东西。“不管理。我只是说，也许我可以干点跑运输以外的事情。”  
“也许你该把运输干好！也许你在送最后一单的时候迟到了半个小时。午饭时间前，多加五单。安德鲁，赶紧去干活，不要再浪费我的时间了！”  
出门以后，安迪狠狠地踹了他的货车轮胎，然后因为疼痛跳了好一会。“操。操！”他喊着，不在乎会不会有人听见。

-

安迪总是对自己说，要不就去过属于自己的生活，要不就干坐着自己难受。而不管他爸说什么，安迪都不是那种放着工作不做的人。他也曾有过那些特定的时刻，当然——总是在深夜轮班的时候，当寒冷让他的膝盖发疼，而收音机里也没什么让他分心的内容的时候。但是，绝大时候，安迪发现他可以保持一种舒缓的放空状态。他可以在每个清晨起床，去工作，不去想、不去感受其他的事情。  
不知怎么地，现在反而不一样了。就好像是看见穿着警服的宾德动摇了安迪脑袋里的什么东西。  
他意识到他想起了一些他已经多年没有想起的事——比如他第一次膝盖受伤。好笑的是，在那时候，就算他正在痛苦地翻滚，他还是感到极大的喜悦。受伤后的第一周，他把自己埋在墨西哥卷饼、冰淇淋圣代和加了超多芝士的披萨下面。那感觉太好了。那感觉就像逃出了监狱、欣赏自由后的第一次日出。  
直到几个周后，他才意识到这件事情意味着什么。教练让他坐下，然后说：“我知道现在还早，但是如果真的如医生所说的那么严重，你最好开始考虑一下奖学金以外的路。”

-

安迪没期待——没有确切地想要——再见一次宾德。但是两个月后，他的运输任务把他又带到了西边。宾德还在那个同一个加油站，浏览着杂志货架。  
“是只有我觉得，还是迈克尔·道格拉斯真的变得超级老了？”宾德说。  
“是只有我觉得，还是你真的住在这个便利店？”安迪说。  
宾德耸肩：“我回家顺路经过。”  
安迪说：“好吧。”他给他的汽油付了钱，拔出了钥匙。“有缘再见，兄弟。”  
“等下，”宾德抓住了他的胳膊。“你想不想来一杯？你买单。”事实上，他看上去有点不太确定，安迪这么想着。奇怪。  
安迪犹豫了，第一次和宾德喝酒已经扰乱了他的心。再来一次不是个特别有吸引力的选择。还有，“我上次不是买过单了吗？”  
“是啊，因为你差点杀了我！”  
“我说了我很抱歉！”安迪抗议。但是。嗯。这是实话。他的确差点杀了这个男人，他绝对应该再请他一杯啤酒。  
他们搞乱了——今晚不是啤酒加玉米片，今晚是啤酒加披萨加尴尬。  
安迪拈起他的面包皮，试图找些什么能说的，试图不要盯着宾德制服上干净的线条。还有什么能说的，安迪在想。他们已经寒暄过了。  
“你怎么出来的？”他突然说——也许他那会已经喝的有点多了，“我是说，进去。你怎么进到警察系统里的？”  
宾德耸肩，“你还记得那个清洁工卡尔吗？”  
“当然。”  
“他其实是个很好的人——在毕业前的几个月都在指导我。这是他的主意，然后我就想，操，为什么不呢？”  
安迪眨眨眼：“就这样？”  
“什么？”宾德咧嘴笑了，“你觉得我该经历了一场巨大的戏剧性心理斗争吗？就像，上帝从天堂对我说，‘宾德，你得改变你的人生！这个世界需要你！’”  
“不！”安迪说，“呃，可能吧。好吧。闭嘴。”他倾身向前，赶在宾德之前抓起最后一片披萨。

-

安迪第一次突然长个子的时候，他的内心完全充满了盲目的怒火，因为学校对他的强迫，因为他爸命令他不要专注于学习而是专心摔跤。  
一开始，那股怒火帮他摆脱了愧疚感，但是不久，愧疚感又重新回来了。所以就算他欺负别人、殴打别人，之类的，那都没什么。因为这就是一场艰难的比赛，这就是一个不公道的世界。他们都太弱了，他们的情绪都算个屁。

-

宾德在几周后打了他的电话，那会儿安迪就在路上。  
“你怎么知道我的号码的？”  
“我打给你爸的办公室。告诉他我的快递晚到了俩小时。”  
“哦，那太感谢了。”  
“我开玩笑的。我告诉他，我是你的老同学。听着，我周二去找你。你想吃点什么吗 ？”  
“好，可以啊。”安迪说。  
周二那天，宾德穿着便装出现了。他穿着一件磨损了的机车夹克。没有了帽子，安迪可以看见宾德的头发比在学校的时候要短得多，但是还是比一个警察该有的发型更长。  
“你为什么要跟克莱尔分手来着？”当他们分完了一个意大利辣肠菌菇披萨的时候，安迪问，而他可以想点除了“吃的，吃的，吃的”以外的事情。“是因为学习的原因吗？我敢说她讨厌这个。”  
宾德看着他：“你认真的吗？”  
“呃，是的。”安迪说。  
“别装了。每个人都知道为什么，就连他妈的商贸老师的五岁大的女儿都知道为什么。”  
“我从来不——”  
宾德翻了个白眼：“她抓到我跟别的男人在一起了，安德鲁。”  
安迪大笑。“不可能。”他说。宾德就只是盯着他。“噢。噢。我了个操。”他突然被啤酒呛到了。他感觉他全身都在脸红。“我不——我猜我错过了。呃。哇噢。”他用纸巾擦着自己，胡言乱语。“所以——所以你是出柜了之类的吗？在工作上？”  
“嗯。”  
“不错，那挺不错的。你知道你究竟是谁，什么的。那——那真的很棒。”  
宾德牵起他的手，以一种讽刺的神态握住了。“谢了，安迪。这对我真的意义重大。”  
“噢，闭嘴。”安迪的脸更红了。“我认真的。我很欣赏你，哥们。”  
“无所谓，”宾德说，他耸耸肩。“谢啦。”  
他们多喝了一点，然后他们点了一个派，然后他们在多喝了一点之后，又多喝了一点，在那之后又多喝了一点。  
“所以，所以你喜欢做运输吗？”过了一会，宾德开口。他的语气就像冰箱里有东西坏掉了一样。  
“不错，”安迪说，“挺好的。”

-

在大学的第二年，安迪开始为了他第一年的那些破事付出代价。  
那场抢劫只是个意外，被逮捕也是。当时，就好像他的人生就是一连串的意外：被大学开除，他爸借贷以聘请律师，律师为他辩护，把他的前科档案封存了。  
也许是因为类固醇的戒断反应，但是在那之后的好一会，他感觉所有事情都在把他击垮。他一直感觉很虚弱。就好像安迪的身体不敢相信发生在他身上的事情。

-

某一晚，在宾德向他出柜后的不久，安迪发现他驶向加油站，没有任何运输工作在身。  
宾德不在那儿，安迪揉着自己眼睛。“笨蛋，”他对自己说，但是当他准备返回的时候，他看到了那儿有个警局。他之前从来没注意到过。  
他进去了，坐在前台的孩子看上去像十二岁，他喊着宾德“长官”，就像，“长官，这儿有个家伙说他是你的老朋友。”这让安迪有点受到惊吓。  
宾德看上去很惊讶，“安迪？怎么了？你在这儿干嘛？”  
“跑一趟活儿，”安迪撒了谎，“你一会想吃点东西吗？”  
“好啊，好啊，听上去不错。事实上，我这边快结束了。肯尼，你一个人能应付那些文件吗？”  
当然，长官，肯尼可以。所以他们买了些中国菜，回到了宾德家里。  
这是一个很大的，但是有点空的地方——只有一台电视和一个老沙发。没有皮草围巾，没有我爱罗西的光碟。这看上去像平凡男人的地盘，安迪想着。  
公牛队对战尼克斯。他们看着比赛，喝了太多宾德浑浊的啤酒。在半场的时候，宾德做了爆米花，往里头搁了一整块黄油。  
“所以，你是同性恋。”在比赛重新开始的时候，安迪说。他觉得他应该直入主题。  
“差不多吧。我不怎么想那么多——投篮！投篮，投篮！耶！”  
在屏幕上，艾迪库里举起手臂庆祝胜利，他的肌肉隆起，他的皮肤因为汗水而闪着光。安迪舔掉嘴唇上的黄油。他突然意识到，他花费他人生中最好的时光，只是同别的男人角力，和他们在地上滚来滚去。穿着紧身衣。他突然说：“你觉得摔跤很基吗？”  
宾德的注意力从比赛上移开。“为什么这么说？比赛让你硬了？安德鲁？”在微弱的光里，他看上去格外年轻，而他的笑里有些残忍的东西。他看上去就像安迪记忆里的宾德——那个会砍你——砍他自己的少年——只是为了好玩。只是为了吓唬你们两人。  
安迪咽了一口口水。如果宾德变得年轻了，也许他也是。也许安迪又是十七岁了，又是学校里最酷的那个孩子了。“你想不想操我？”安迪轻语。  
“什么？”宾德听起来真的被吓到了。  
安迪醉了，他清楚，但他才不管。他的皮肤因为兴奋而刺痛。“只要你想，你可以操我的屁股。我不介意。”  
“行吧，我该收起啤酒了。”宾德从安迪手里拿走他的第五瓶（六？七？八？）啤酒。他开始收拾桌上的空瓶。  
“我就是说，”安迪对着宾德的背影说，“如果你想往我的屁眼里插你的屌，我不会阻拦。”宾德微微颤抖了，安迪对自己微笑。“就算会疼，”他说，“就算真的很疼。”他话里肮脏下流的错位感让他屏住了呼吸，愉悦地颤抖着。  
“安迪。”宾德摇了摇头，深吸一口气。安迪看着他的肩膀起伏着，他转过身，“安迪，你有没有想过——我不知道，辞职？做些别的事情？”  
“你还没回答我的问题。”  
“不！行吗？我不想操你的屁股。上帝啊。我就是说，你知道，也许你该远离你爸。”  
安迪大笑，或者他只是制造了一点噪音。“没那么简单，”他说，“天啊，你不知道我欠了他多少。”  
“也许吧，但是不管你欠了什么，都不值得这样。你觉得我不知道绝望的人看起来是什么样子的吗？你总有一天会吃枪子的，安迪。而且你知道吗？那一天就是一个就像今天的日子。你醒来，跑你的第十五趟或者不知道多少趟运输，然后你回家，喝杯啤酒，看场比赛，然后用枪他妈的把你的脑浆都打出来。”  
“你放屁！”安迪没有意识到，这种耻辱的感受是完全可能出现的，“你放屁！”  
宾德搓了搓自己的脸。他看上去不再年轻了。“就考虑一下吧，好吗？”

-

他没考虑过这件事，然后他开始考虑这件事。  
一天早上，他爸把他叫进办公室，然后把报纸扔给他。报纸翻开的一面是安迪圈起了一些招聘广告的版面。“你把这个落在车里了。你就是这么蠢。”  
安迪叹气：“别上纲上线。”  
“闭嘴。就——”他的父亲咒骂着，就好像他被恶心到了甚至不能好好说话。“你这个不知感激的——你究竟知不知道我给你放了多少假！安德鲁！除了我，没人愿意处理你那堆屁事！”  
“我不——”  
“你当然不！你什么都不知道，你什么也不在乎。也许我这次就该让你自己做。或许还能让你变成真男人。”  
安迪感觉他脑子里的某根弦崩了。“你是对的，也许你是该。至少那样的话，我就不会和你困在这里，困在这个没出路的天杀的职位里，让我感觉每天每分每秒都欠着你。至少我他妈可以去过我自己的人生。”  
他的父亲笑了。“你真是让人难以置信。你不想欠我？好啊！滚吧，你现在什么都不欠我了。”  
“你要把我炒了？”  
“我要把你炒了，我要把你赶走。安德鲁，你他妈的赶紧滚出我的视线。我再也不想见到你，不想有你的消息。我也不要你的圣诞贺卡。赶紧滚吧。”

-

他去找了宾德。他无处可去了。  
宾德没有带着同情羞辱他。他看着安迪的背包和他的奖杯。“以后会好的。”他简单地说。

-

安迪在找运输工作，但是他的第一个不是为他爸干的活，只是在本地学校的简单清扫。也不是说这是个大事什么的，不过宾德还是带他出去吃玉米片来庆祝一下。  
宾德一边往自己的碟子上洒满起司粉，一边说：“嘿，你还记得你差点杀了我的那次吗？”  
安迪哼了一声：“明白了，我买单。”他试图让自己听上去像生了气，但他其实挺开心的。

-

简单的工作成了一个正式的工作，又过了一阵子，安迪开始为宾德的沙发付房租。  
“我可以搬出去。”他曾提过一次。  
“算啦。(Nah.)”宾德耸肩，“你也没那么烦人。”他咧嘴笑了：“你想吃中餐还是披萨？”  
宾德出人意料地是一个体贴的室友。他自己收拾好东西。在安迪上了两轮班以后拖着疲惫的身子回家的时候，他很安静。他也很有趣，人也很好。  
“我一直在想，”他某天跟安迪说，“我在自己辖区有个项目。基本上就是，我去学校，谈论一些孩子们怎么远离毒品，之类的。你可以拒绝，但有没有可能你想去讲讲？讲一点也成。”  
“当然，”安迪说，“行啊，我想去聊聊。我真的想去。谢啦，兄弟。”

-

在安迪的第一场展示之前的夜晚，他们在电视机前吃着爆米花。安迪舔掉手指上的黄油，然后开口：“你知道，我们从没聊过。”  
宾德谨慎地把啤酒放在咖啡桌上。“聊什么？”他这么说着，但是安迪知道他心知肚明。  
他直视着宾德的眼睛，说：“我来找你的那一晚。”  
“噢。那个啊。”  
“对，那个。”  
“安迪。”宾德在自己的大腿上敲着手指。“我不知道那是不是个好主意。”他说，“我是说——”他舔了舔自己的嘴唇。“我是说，你还可以像个没事人似的。”宾德的声音有点颤抖。“但是我这么做不对——”  
安迪倾身向前，吻了他。  
宾德喘息了一声，然后后退。“因为你可能觉得这是感恩回报什么的。”宾德说，他看上去有点狂乱，“我的意思是——”  
“没，”安迪说。他又吻了他一次，这一次，宾德回吻了。“这不是感恩回报。”安迪接着说，“这是想要你的屁股。”  
“噢，”宾德说，“没问题。”  
他们又吻了好几次。过了一会，安迪说：“你想帮我手活吗？或者我可以吸你。”  
宾德傻笑：“你真的很厉害，你知道吗？我觉得那是我第一次看见你穿紧身衣的时候。”  
“你他妈的变态。我打赌你盯着看了。”  
“我的确是。”宾德说，他轻轻地咬着安迪的耳垂下面，让他喘息。“一直都盯着你。”  
他们抵着彼此摩擦，亲吻，爱抚。“天啊，这是真的吗？”安迪开口，“这就像那些迷幻药终于起效了。”  
“哈喽——警官，这儿！”宾德说，他舔着安迪脖颈上脉搏跳动的地方，让安迪震了一下，局促不安地扭着，“我觉得你不应该告诉我非法用药的事情，朋友。”  
“好吧，”安迪说，“好吧。除了，你们这些家伙付了钱让我去——去做演讲。明天。上帝啊，不要——不要停。”  
当他高潮的时候，安迪呻吟着，注视着宾德全神贯注的神情。他感到完全的自由。他想，就好像失重。就好像越狱，就好像欣赏自由后的第一次日出。

-

安迪以为第二天早上肯定会很尴尬，但是不——一点都不。他们吃了早餐，然后宾德和他一起去做演讲。  
当他们到达的时候，安迪说：“老天。”他们从门上的窗往里头看着那些孩子。“我操，老天啊。”  
宾德整理他的领带。“你会没事的，你殴打男人们，把他们的脸往垫子上砸，你这么做有十几年了。你觉得你搞不定一群四年级小学生吗？而且，”他诱人地说，“我们一会还可以去喝一杯。”  
安迪笑了，“好啊，”他说，“但是我觉得这回轮到你买单了。”

 

全文终。

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇心血来潮的翻译。看完电影后立马上AO3找文，然后迅速看完了这篇The Supper Club，就想着一定要翻译出来！然后，嗯哼，这就是啦。  
> 非常感激原作者Kaneko创作出这么可爱的一篇文章！  
> Thank you Kaneko! Your work is really brilliant.


End file.
